


[Art] Product face OR watch your hands

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Spark_a_flame



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 визуал R-NC-21





	[Art] Product face OR watch your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/gifts).




End file.
